


There's A Seat Here Beside Me (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, it's only slight tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Steve thought he was subtle when he looked. Bucky always noticed.





	There's A Seat Here Beside Me (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> title from roads untravelled by linkin park. i just wanted some pure stucky after iw bc i'm still crying. so i made this.

It wasn’t a new sight to see Steve sitting by the window, no doubt ruining his pants, easily catching on the nails on the hardwood floor, loose enough to catch. Bucky found himself constantly endeared by it, endeared by him. Steve looked up from his draw and smiled at him slowly, tired, meaning today was an allergy day.

“Did you take anything?” Bucky asks instantly, not catching the way Steve rolled his eyes, scooting back to sit on the double mattress.

“You baby me too much – I’m fine.”

Bucky shrugged off his coat, allowing his button up filled with creases to be visible. He didn’t miss the way Steve looked over him, he never missed the way Steve stared at him like that. He hung up the coat and smirked at him, “You like what you see, punk?”

Steve looked away, not being able to hide the dust of pink that made its way to his cheeks as he continued drawing, more rushed and shaky. This was the first time Bucky had said anything about Steve being so obvious, and he’d made his way quickly to him after, sitting down and pulling him close are the shoulders.

Steve tensed, and the taller tried not to take much notice into it. “Stevie, I don’t mind.”

Steve’s voice was quiet when he spoke. “You knew this entire time?”

Bucky waited until he looked up at him, to show off the amused grin plastered on his lips. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

Steve pouted and huffed, going to keep drawing but realising it was futile, huffing again and throwing it to the wall gently. He curled in closer to Bucky when he realised he was being honest, that he didn’t mind Steve’s obvious pining, didn’t care that his sexuality wasn’t what everyone’s expectations were.

Bucky pulled him closer, and Steve froze when lips brushed his temple. “Bucky?”

Said man hummed and brushed his nose in his hair. “Is this okay?”

Steve nodded slowly. “But why…”

Bucky looked amused when they looked each other again, moving his head and rubbing their noses, faces closer than ever before now. Steve’s eyes closed slowly as their breaths mingled. “We shouldn’t… be doing this…”

Bucky hummed again. “maybe. But the door’s closed for a reason, Stevie.”

Then, he gently allowed their lips together, feeling the way Steve tensed and held his shoulders with tight fingers, not responding as if he didn’t know how. Bucky was glad he had the opportunity to show him. “Move your lips with mine,” he mumbled gently after pulling away, only kissing him again when Steve nodded and closed his eyes.

Steve was a fast learner, easily finding the right way to place his hands, which was gently tugging Bucky’s hair to listen to those little whimpers he made. They only stopped when they got carried away, allowing Steve to pushed against the mattress. They were both panting gently, clothes rumpled and eyes wide.

“I like you a lot, Buck.”

Bucky snorted. “Me too punk. Now kiss me.”

Steve did.


End file.
